Crossing the Bridge Song Fic
by The Dirtwater Fox
Summary: Naruto's thoughts and memories at death's crossing.


Title: Crossing the bridge (Song Fic)  
Author: Kou. (The Dirtwater Fox)  
Summary: Reflection in the final moments.  
Notes: Crossing the bridge was performed by ICP - Insane Clown Posse - on the album The Wraith: Shangri-La; go buy this album. In fact, go buy all their albums… Anyway, enough of that. Some very minor lyrical changes. Lyrics in **bold**, and if you don't at least download the song to listen to while you read, know that the last two words of nearly every line are re-sang in harmony / echo effect (Whichever you're term preference) immediately after. 

**Dearest... All-mighty Kami...**

Naruto knelt slowly and tenderly down in front of the Alter inside of a long abandoned temple; in his arms lay the broken remains of his last surviving teammate.

**I've lived one hell of a life, if you're to take it tonight. I've lived the life of a king, with so much to darken my life.**

The Kyuubi was no longer some overpowering presence in his mind and body, and his rumbling voice had been reduced to the occasional pained whimper. Naruto was dying and he knew it, but he found peace in the fact that he had accomplished his mission at last.

**Looking 360 degrees, 200,000 diseased. How can I lay back and chill, with so many down on their knees.**

Over a year before, he had knelt in this very same temple, in much the same position. He had watched in mourning as the life bled out of his unrequited-beloved Sakura-chan. He had promised her then, before she'd breathed her last, that he would bring Sasuke to at last be in peace with her.

**But then again who am I? I'm just some typical guy. I ain't no fuckin' hero, I've just been wondering why.**

"Here he is Sakura-chan, a little bloody but, I'm sure you'll forgive me after he's cleaned up a bit." Quiet tears rolled down his cheek as he let the body down heavier than he'd intended - his arms no longer possessing the strength to keep up their burden.

**I've seen some children crossing the bridge; what kind of life did they get to live? What kind of choice do they get to make? What if it was a child's mistake…?**

The war had dragged on for years, until Konoha's numbers had dwindled into the red. Academy students, not even fully trained yet, began to see genuine action as the daily skirmishes hit closer and closer to home.

**I've never questioned the book, but lets say I've lived by the book. I'd never eat meat-ramen on Tuesdays, how much bigger would my wings look?**

Naruto, seeking to stop the slaughter of innocents, had advanced deep into enemy territory alone - intent on destroying the person he still - no matter what had occurred between them - thought of as a brother. The night he'd left; and every day after, he'd knelt by his cot to perform something he hadn't even considered since his hope crushing childhood.

**I**** try to pray everyday, but sometimes get lost on the way. I've seen the holiest spirit, so much to mislead the way.**

By the time he'd made it through the enemy lines, Naruto had been seriously close to shutting down entirely. Bathed in the blood of the nightmarish tormentors that the Sound had become, he'd advanced onto the throne room completely enshrouded by a nearly-mindless crimson rage.

**I've gave the visions I got, I've been told I'm gonna rot - inside the devils intestines, I'm still here holding my spot.**

"Is this what you wanted Sasuke," he had roared. "The memorial stone is filling up daily with silenced laughter and games that will never finish." Sasuke, firmly entrenched into the cursed seal driven insanity, had only laughed before answering. "Yes dobe, and soon… there will be none left to threaten my monarchy."

**I've just been wondering why. I've just been wondering why.**

'Then,' Naruto realized sadly, 'I must end this once and for all.' His jaw tightened, and his own sanity retreated as he dropped slowly into a combat stance.

**I've seen some children crossing the bridge; what kind of did they get to live? What kind of choice do they get to make? What if it was a child's mistake…?**

Sasuke had mirrored him immediately and, as one, the two launched themselves into the air - intent on nothing less then the other's destruction. The once friends, forever brothers, and now enemies had clashed with all they had, neither holding back, and Naruto had come out the wounded winner.

**Come on up and open up your door, what if you're knocking on Purgatory's door. Come on up and open up your door, what if your knocking on Purgatory's door.**

Now, some several hours later, Naruto's eyes had begun to close. In his minds eye, all he could see was himself and Sasuke when they were much younger - and little, it seemed had changed. Never once had the two ever dropped their rivalry. And now, despite the fact that Naruto had been able to walk away afterwards, Naruto did not feel the part of the victor.

**I've seen some children crossing the bridge; what kind of life did they get to live? What kind of choice do they get to make? What if it was a child's mistake…?**

"Heh.." Naruto's laugh sounded weak even to his own ears, and it only made him want to laugh harder - though his lungs seemed unable to draw in enough air to make the effort. "Looks like Team Seven is finally going to be together again, eh, Sasuke?"

**I've seen some children crossing the bridge; what kind of life did they get to live? What kind of choice did they get to make? What if it was a child's mistake…?**

Now, at the end of his life, Naruto slowly slumped to the floor, his tears mingling with the blood of his fallen brother. The greatest of Konoha Nin's would pass into the next world, thinking himself largely un-mourned, secure in the knowledge that he had at last preserved the future for what should have been smiling faces at play. For his deeds, Tsunade had him posthumously awarded the title of Hokage, and his grinning face would grace the monument long after the village would eventually fade into obscurity.

(AN: You know what? I never thought I'd write song fics.)


End file.
